


Alone in the Vacum of Space

by tigereyes45



Series: Trollhunters Rarepair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, space, trollhunters rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Angor Rot had not expected his ngith to go like this. In the middle of the fight he was grappling with the troll known as Draal the Deadly. Now he finds himself in a all too familiar space. Trapped with said troll.





	Alone in the Vacum of Space

If he had it his way then they never would have met. He would have gained his powers to defend his village, chased Gunmar and his forces away, and none of this would involve him. The trollhunters, their people, Gunmar and the gumm-gumms. None of it would be his problem, and neither of them would be here now.

Angor Rot now sat alone on one of the many rocks in the nightmare realm. While the stone-headed fool ran through the realm as a troll youngling did when they first get their legs. When they were tossed in here his horns collided with a rock causing him to go spinning back. For one who was supposed to protect the trollhunter, Draal was useless in this realm, and Angor was stuck here with him.

Draal growls as he pushes himself off of another rock. Trying his best to launch his body at Angor. With a sigh, the older troll sits still. His legs dangling off as he watches Draal miss him completely again.

“What kind of trickier is this?” Draal demands an answer even though he could not still himself. Angor wonders if this is how the human fleshbags reacted when he captured them within the staff. No, undoubtedly they would realize basic swimming motions would help them. Meat and bone help with current after all. Trolls are not so lucky.

“If you keep flaunting about like that you will be lost to the depths of the Nightrealm forever.” He explains dryly.

“Is that what this place is?” Draal asks as he finally decides to cling to a rock instead of throwing himself around.

“Yes.”

“How do you,”

“Know? My staff sent us here. That human girl trapped us.”

“Fair Claire,” Draal says with a laugh.

“Yes. She who stole my staff.”

Draal growls. “You were trying to kill them. Stealing your weapon was the least she could have done. The most would be to use it and end you.”

“You are a remarkable companion. We’re both stuck here until another portal opens, and with what little I’ve seen I will make it out before you ever have the chance.”

Draal growls again but bites his tongue. Angor watches him curiously as the younger troll looks around. He was taking in the realm for all it was for the very first time since they both ended up in it. A task Angor had done many times. Even with his years of using the staff and hiding himself within this place he had not yet seen all of it. Nor did he want to.

“They’re like stars,” Draal announces pointing at the tiny white specks of more boulders far off in the distance.

“How easily amused you are.” He scoffs and looks away. Finding his own eyes spotting little things he had not noticed before. The deeper he looked into the dark the more it looked into him.   for any ounce fo a soul, he had finally regained.

“My father used to point stars out to me. Told me the humans gave them names and shapes that only their eyes could spy.” Angor looks over at him only to see Draal still staring out. When he finally notices Angor looking the other trolls huffs as if that would make Angor respect him.

“What your father talked about are called constellations, and if you believe old legends they were our first homes.”

Draal stares at him with complete confusion. Of course, those legends are old enough they are probably gone with all the dust of his village. He rests his forehead within his hands and tries to count the years. There was too many. Too many faces, souls, fears, screams. There were too many years and too many stories. “Legends say,” he begins trying to remember what his mother had told him once.

“Not all trolls came from Earth. Some came from a star very far away. That when they came it was at night, the sun was behind the Earth. Hidden away enough to let them slip past without turning to stone. When they landed in was in the great mountains. All they saw was stone and snow, but soon the native trolls found them.” Angor hesitates to try to recall the next part of the tale.

“And?” Draal asks having finally properly situated himself comfortably on his rock. For once Angor had the full attention of someone who he wasn’t trying to kill. Sharing a tale from his childhood. It felt nice.

“I do not remember what happens next.” He admits wishing he could recall even the simplest of details. To continue keeping the undivided attention of someone the way his mother use to keep all of the young trolls still with her tales. She always commanded an air of silence and respect. The same that made no one argue with her as she ordered their escape. Choosing to take a less safe path to lead the Gumm-gumms through. The terror on her face still fresh in Angor’s mind as the staff took hold of him and he chased after her. Following Morgana’s chosen leader for the trolls. His most detestable associate.

“But they are just tales. For trolls to come from another world they would have to get past many stars. Many suns. They would surely die before they could arrive.”

Silence. The realm’s favorite meal.

“I don’t know much about the legend you were telling, but I think the trolls could do it. We are not like the human fleshbags who roam above. With protection from light, we could go anywhere.” He truly sounded enrapture with the thought.

“Yes anywhere.” Angor repeats, looking away from Draal with a smile. It slowly fades as he stares into the void. The distant rocks did sort of resemble stars. In truth, he always wanted to know if he came from such trolls, but Angor knew better. He was no longer a youngling who imagined such things. It was impossible, even for a mighty troll to do. However, he did not have the heart to tell him. A deep feeling from within his chest reminds the ancient troll that he did indeed have a soul again.

“So why do they call you Draal the Deadly?” A laugh and for once Angor can understand why others actually had companions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my story for Trollhunters Rare Pair Week Day 3 2018. The theme was Space so while I could not figure out a way to get them to space they ended up trapped in a space like realm instead haha.


End file.
